La profecía del unicornio
by Cristy-spain
Summary: Una leyenda escondida en Middleton,un caballo salvaje, un unicornio y una misteriosa profecía harán que Kim se descubra a sí misma y así ayudar a Spirit a volver a la libertad.Spirit y LluviaDreamworksKim Possible , etc.Disney
1. La historia de mi pasado

**La profec****í****a del unicornio**

**Spirit-"Esta historia que os quiero contar no se encuentra en los libros, dicen, que todos los lugares tienen sus leyendas y como todos los sitios, Milddleton no iba a ser menos.**

**Yo, me crié allí en ese lugar conocido como el lugar de la profecía. Yo, estuve allí y los recuerdo, recuerdo a Kim a Ron a todos.**

**Esta, es nuestra historia."**

**_Capítulo 1 – La historia de mi pasado_ **

**Spirit-"Todavía recuerdo el día en que vine al mundo, jamás lo olvidaré. Era una tranquila mañana de verano y los cascos de una manada de caballos salvajes retumbaban en las extensas y mullidas praderas del norte de Amèrica.**

**A la cabeza de aquella manada iba la yegua líder, mi madre, Esperanza. **

**Al llegar a la orilla del río donde la manada solía pararse para pastar, en un rincón del río en un pequeño bosque, allí nací.**

**Mi madre se tumbó como pudo, las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes, y mi madre con respiración jadeante intentaba , por todos los medios, traerme al mundo, y así lo hizo.**

**Minutos después, salí del vientre de mi madre y aterricé en el suelo verde y mullido. Al abrir los ojos y oler por primera vez , pude notar un olor que nunca antes había olido era un aire con sabor a libertad, de tranquilidad.**

**Mi madre me animó a levantarme y así lo hice pero, al ponerme de pie tropecé de nuevo. Me costó pero al final lo conseguí.**

**Cada vez que me acuerdo de eso, no puedo evitar dar un relincho de alegría pero bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y prosigamos.**

**Pasaron los días , yo, curioso, no paraba de observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Jugaba con los otros potrillos, galopaba con la manda, sentìa el viento en mi crin. Aquello si que fueron buenos tiempos pero…..por desgracia acabarían pronto.**

**Era una mañana de otoño, me había levantado y me fui al lago a beber agua, al volver, la manada ya se había despertado, parecían nerviosos "¿Qué está pasando?"Pensé.**

**Mi madre, estaba muy alerta, estaba subida en el montículo donde solía divisar a la manada, sus orejas tiesas, y su cuello erguido y su nariz olfateando un extraño olor me hicieron percatarme de que algo no iba nada bien.**

**De repente, en la lejanía pude escuchar unos sonidos de cascos que cada vez se oían más cerca y una especie de ruidos extraños como si un búfalo estuviera herido. ¿Qué era aquello?**

**-¡Oh no!----dijo mi madre asustada**

**-¡Humanos!---dijo otro caballo de la manada.**

**-Huma ¿Qué?---pregunté extrañado.**

**Al decir eso, todo fue muy rápido, unas extrañas criaturas de 2 patas montados sobre algunos de nosotros, nos acorralaron, sacaron cuerdas y nos empezaron a amordazar. Mi madre me gritó nerviosa**

**-Spirit, corre, vete al bosque allí estarás bien"**

**Al intentar irme un vaquero se percató de mi huida y con gran agilidad hizo un lazo y me atrapó. Nervioso, intentaba deshacerme de aquella cosa que me impedía huir. Mi madre y otros 2 caballos consiguieron huir pero a mí y a otros 2 caballos y 3 potros nos llevaron presos.**

**Así fue como perdí mi libertad y empezó mi nueva vida.**

**Pasó una semana desde que los cowboys me apresaron, me vendieron y al final acabè en la feria del condado de Middleton.**

**Me compraron junto a otros 2 caballos y me llevaron a un extraño lugar que los humanos lo llamaban campamento aunque le habian dado muchos usos anteriormente Me sentía extraño, a mis 6 meses de edad, me habían arrebatado lo que yo más quería en este mundo, mi libertad.**

**Según pude escuchar a algunos de los que estaban en el campamento iban a usarnos como caballos de paseo¿Caballos de paseo?¿Y renunciar yo a mi libertad por rebajarme a que uno de estos miserables se suba a mi lomo y me dé órdenes?¡Eso, jamàs!Estaba demasiado dolorido, me alejaron de mi tierra, me separaron de mi madre y me quitaron mi libertad, no podría de jar que me hicieran más daño.**

**Y así fue, durante las semanas siguientes, mi doma fue un desastre. Hilary, la encargada de los establos estaba muy preocupada, no sabía que hacer conmigo, no me dejaba que nadie, nadie, se acercara tan siquiera a mí.**

**Al cabo de 2 meses, en el mes de Septiembre en concreto, comenzaron a llegar personas un poco más de lo que yo estaba acostumbrado ver. Estaban instalándolo todo para hacer ¿Un instituto? Eso era lo que oí a Hillary .**

**Por lo visto, en el instituto de Middleton , estaban haciendo reforma pero alguien leyó el mapa de al revés y lo que hicieron fueron derribar las paredes equivocadas. En fin, habría que adaptarse, pero ¿¿Dejarme domar??¡¡NUNCA!!.**

**Aquellos días fueron muy intensos, desde mi cuadra veía ir y venir a la gente cargados con pupitres con sillas, mesas y otras cosas. No me iba a imaginar que aquí es donde me sucedería la historia de mi vida."**


	2. No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer

**Capítulo 2 – No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer…….**

**Kim-Mamá, voy a llegar tarde¿Dónde está mi jersey?**

**Dctra.Possible-¿Has mirado en el armario?**

**Kim-Sí, pero no lo encuentro.**

**Dctra.Possible-Bueno no te preocupes seguro que lo echaste a lavar. Vete ya que perderás el autobús.**

**Kim-¡Adiós mamá!**

**Dctra.Possible-¡Adiós hija!**

**Al salir Kim se encuentra con Ron que iba a buscarla .Al verle, Kim va corriendo y se abraza a él, le da un beso en los labios y al acabar se miran fijamente a los jos, los 2 sonríen y continúan hasta la parada del autobús cogidos de la mano.**

**Al llegar el autobús, se subieron y se sentaron juntos en los últimos asientos del vehículo. Cuando llegaron al "nuevo instituto temporal" cada uno entró en el aula asignada a su curso.**

**Kim y Ron entraron en la del último año.**

**Al poco rato de sentarse apareció el Señor Barkin para explicar las nuevas reglas y todo lo relacionado con el nuevo curso.**

**Señor Barkin-Los horarios se colgarán esta tarde en el tablón de anuncios de la entrada, a cada alumno se le dará un papel como el que tengo yo aquí, en él podeis ver que cada uno tiene un número en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja, bien, ahí es el número de la taquilla que se le ha asignado a cada alumno ¿Entendido?, bueno pues, ahora, a parte de las actividades extraescolares de el entrenamiento de las animadoras , se podrán escoger otras 3 más es decir, **

**Informática avanzada, equitación, y cocina.**

**Al oír cocina a Ron se le abrieron los ojos como platos. **

**Ron-KP, es cosa mia o ha dicho cocina**

**Kim-(riéndose)Sí, Ron lo ha dicho.**

**Ron-¿Tú te vas a apuntar a algo?**

**Kim-Hmmm…… pues no lo he pensado porque me gustaría hacer otra cosa aparte del entrenamiento.**

**Al acabar de decir esto. El Señor Barkin continuó explicando .**

**Señor Barkin-" Los formularios para apuntarse a dichas actividades mencionadas anteriormente se depositarán en mi oficina antes de las 5 de esta tarde. Los horarios se os entregarán cuando deis la hoja con la actividad que queréis hacer.Si no hay ninguna pregunta más, pódeis iros."**

**Al salir del instituto, Ron coge de la mano a Kim y le dice**

**Ron-Bueno que me responde la señorita Possible a una cita el sábado para el cine.**

**Kim-Que sí.( riéndose)**

**Kim-¡Oh no!Me he olvidado el cuaderno arriba ahora vengo y te acompaño a dejar la solicitud.**

**Ron-OK.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS ESTABLOS**

**Hilary-¡Vamos, mustang! No te voy a hacer nada.**

**Spirit-(pensando)-"¡Dejadme en paz! Es que no me oyes¡No quiero ir!"**

**Pasado un rato, Hilary consigue sacar de la cuadra a Spirit pero esta lo ata a un tronco de madera, con tan buena suerte de que Spirit consigue soltarse.**

**Spirit-"Esta es mi oportunidad, me iré, me escaparé. Ya no podréis hacerme más daño".**

**Al pensar Spirit movió la cabeza, y con ese movimiento hizo que el nudo se deshiciera y así al galope tendido, salió del establo en dirección al bosque.**

**Al salir Hilary lo vió y ensillando a su caballo , salió rápidamente detrás de él.**

**Kim que se disponía entrar al instituto, notó un sonido de cascos que se acercaba rápidamente por detrás, ella pensando que se trataba de una trampa , se da la vuelta y se encuentra con que un caballo desbocado la salta por encima y continua galopando. Al poco rato, aparece Hilary, que desesperadamente intentaba impedir su huida, Kim pulsó un botón del Kimmunicador y sus zapatos se convirtieron en patines a propulsión que hicieron que Kim alcanzara a Spirit en poco tiempo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, Kim pulsó otro botón que disparó una cuerda que se aferró al cuello de Spirit haciéndole parar.**

**Spirit-(pensando)"¡No, otra vez no!¡Dejadme!"**

**Con un relincho, Spirit se empezó a encabritar haciendo que Kim se sentará para po0der controlarlo. Hilary , sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado, se bajó dse su caballo y se acercó a Kim.**

**Hilary-"Ha sido increíble, muchas gracias, si no llega a ser por ti, no sé que habría pasado"**

**Kim-"No tiene importancia, para eso estoy"**

**Hilary-"Un momento, pero si eres…..¡LA FAMOSA KIM POSSIBLE, QUE PUEDE HACER CUALQUIER COSA!"**

**Kim(sonriendo)-Sí, esa soy yo.**

**Hilary-"Encantada soy Hilary, no sabía que estabas aquí.**

**Kim-Sí,estudio aquí es mi último año.**

**Hilary-¡Qué bien! Te veré por el instituto ¿verdad?**

**Kim-Sí claro.**

**Hilary-Dime Kim ¿te gustan los caballos?**

**Kim-Sí, no están mal.**

**Hilary- ¿Y por qué no te apuntas?**

**Kim-Bueno no estaría mal probar algo nuevo. Pero…dime ¿Quién es este diablo?**

**Hilary-Este( mirando a Spirit) de este prefiero no hablar, lleva ya 2 meses aquí y no se deja montar por nadie.**

**Kim-¿Por qué?**

**Hilary-No lo sé, ya era así cuando lo trajimos. Nos dijeron que lo capturaron siendo apenas un potro de 6 meses. Ahora tiene 8, y no deja que nos acerquemos a él tan siquiera.**

**Kim-Espera un momento, creo que sé como podremos solucionarlo. Wade ,¿puedes contactar con mi tío y con mi prima Jess?**

**Wade-Claro. Un momento**

**Kim-Por favor y gracias.**

**Wade-Te paso Kim.**

**Kim-Vale.**

**Tío de Kim-Hola Kim ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Kim- Hola tío ¿Cómo estáis Jess y tú? Bueno , podrías estar aquí para domar a un rebelde.**

**Tío de Kim -¿Rebelde¿A qué te refieres?**

**Kim -A esto.**

**Al decir esto, Kim levantò el Kimmunicador hacia donde estaban Hilary y Spirit, y rápidamente, el tío de Kim vió a que se refería su sobrina.**

**Tío de Kim-Buen ejemplar de mustang, no te preocupes, Kim la semana que viene estaré allí.**

**Kim-Gracias tío, saludos a Jess .**

**Al terminar esto, Kim apagó el Kimmunicador, se despidió de Hilary, subió a por el cuaderno y bajó.**

**Al subir al autobús con Ron, Kim se quedó pensando en aquel caballo. Le estaban entrando ganas de apuntarse a equitación. La naturaleza de aquel caballo la había fascinado, quería saber más sobre él.**

**Pero tendría que esperar hasta que viniera su tío.**


End file.
